


The voice（全员恶搞半AU）

by April_Sun



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: 因为那天看了个魔性的视频，最近又忙完一波活儿开心，与小米一拍即合开了脑洞，于是有了今天的短篇！纯恶搞，半AU瞩目！另外，从格策开始之后的脑洞都属于小米，我只是用笔写出来了而已~快给她掌声！其余队员有了脑洞也会继续写的。





	The voice（全员恶搞半AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为那天看了个魔性的视频，最近又忙完一波活儿开心，  
> 与小米一拍即合开了脑洞，于是有了今天的短篇！  
> 纯恶搞，半AU瞩目！  
> 另外，从格策开始之后的脑洞都属于小米，  
> 我只是用笔写出来了而已~快给她掌声！  
> 其余队员有了脑洞也会继续写的。

穆勒晃晃悠悠的走进国家队的餐厅，环视四周，发现施魏因施泰格向他举起手摆了摆，于是咧开嘴点点头，转身拿起盘子准备盛自助餐。  
突然，一个低沉稳重的声音在他的头顶响起。

那声音：穆勒走进餐厅，因为刚才的训练而累的筋疲力尽…  
穆勒疑惑的皱眉：嗯？什么？  
那声音：他想要盛一盘德国咸猪手来慰劳自己可怜的咕咕叫的胃。  
穆勒点头：这没错，不过，谁在说话？  
那声音：然而，在他看到施魏因施泰格后改变了主意，准备在盘子里多夹些白香肠来感谢他邀请自己共进午餐的举动。  
施魏因施泰格惊喜：真的？你盛了白香肠，真贴心！  
那声音：但穆勒不知道的是，施魏因施泰格邀请他的真正目的是为了与波多尔斯基趁机对他恶作剧。  
穆勒转过来目光直勾勾面色严肃的看向施魏因施泰格：我以为你已经不介意我在你耳边唠叨了，虽然你在媒体上这样说，不过只有我知道——我们才！愉快的！打了高尔夫！  
波多尔斯基挪开了他贴在施魏因施泰格左臂的肩膀：什么时候？你们去打高尔夫了？  
那声音：当施魏因施泰格夸奖穆勒盛白香肠时，波多尔斯基就斜了身旁的少女猪一眼，不过对方明显毫无察觉。波多尔斯基很生气，尤其在对方信誓旦旦答应自己，禁食白香肠这种没营养高脂肪的东西的情况下。  
施魏因施泰格赶紧扭过头：别多想，我只是帮拉姆照顾他一下。  
那声音：但施魏因施泰格不知道，在波多尔斯基抨击他的做法后，内心想起了自己上赛季在国际米兰和沙师弟手牵手奔跑在绿茵草地和下赛季在加拉观看球场边一排排赤裸上身的糙汉的场景。  
波多尔斯基抬头对天花板囔：我没有！你乱说！  
施魏因施泰格震惊又沮丧：我以为你是去踢球的！还有到底为什么你会想起这个，难道我在你身边还不够么？  
波多尔斯基冷脸：你怎么会信不知道哪来的蠢货说的废话，我当然是踢球去的！还有，因为你有要出轨穆勒的可能性，我自然要想一下我的后备军。  
施魏因施泰格撩起上衣露出腹肌：我比他们有料多了。  
波多尔斯基迅速摁下对方衣摆：这是我一个人的。  
那声音：施魏因施泰格的腹肌当然都是波多尔斯基一个人的，如果你看到昨晚寝室里他的舌头在他的下腹部以及更下面留下的水渍的话。  
众人在猪波面红耳赤之下：呕，脑子里出现了奇怪的画面赶不走！不管是谁在说话快停下！  
那声音：厄齐尔的脑子里没有跟其他人一样幻想出这些画面，他正因为自己没被波多尔斯基列在想念名单里一事而不开心，明明当年他俩和大吉鲁玩的很爽。  
厄齐尔腾地直起窝在座位里的上半身：…  
赫迪拉阴沉沉的伸出手压在厄齐尔一边肩头：是么，不知道是怎么个玩法这么值得回味？  
施魏因施泰格扶额：不，别告诉我，我不想知道。  
波多尔斯基镇定：相信我，只是进球庆祝。  
那声音：波多尔斯基在撒谎。不过这对赫迪拉来讲没有区别，因为他已经决定，无论会不会得到答案，或者得到什么样的答案，都会在比赛结束后飞到法国国家队比赛场。为此，他的另一只手已经摸出了手机订票。  
厄齐尔低头看赫迪拉手机：...  
施魏因施泰格看向波多尔斯基：…  
波多尔斯基低头假装谁也看不见。  
那声音：厄齐尔没说话，并不是他大惊失色的在反省，而是内心庆幸赫迪拉并没有发现自己当年在更衣室和C罗/拉莫斯/本泽马或其他什么人做的事。并安心与赫迪拉总是什么也发现不了。  
厄齐尔愣愣的看着猛地抬头的赫迪拉：相信我，真的只是进球庆祝，他们把我抗在肩上来回走。  
那声音：对于赫迪拉来讲，扛在肩上来回走也不是什么令人安心的说法，他觉得他们的手一定是托着厄齐尔屁股的。  
厄齐尔终于像找回魂了一样，看着赫迪拉一脸嫌弃：你思想太龌龊了。  
那声音：这一点厄齐尔没说错，赫迪拉的确正在脑补厄齐尔的双腿在自己腰上缠紧，两人相拥而吻…  
赫迪拉大声：住嘴！  
那声音：视线中到处可及对方光滑，裸/////露在空气中未着片缕的屁股，手向下滑就能触碰到厄齐尔的…阴…  
赫迪拉无力呻吟：不不不，我没有…  
厄齐尔冷言：哦那真是太遗憾，因为我刚才都性/////起了。不过既然这样都挑不起你的兴致，你今晚就睡沙发找找感觉好了。  
赫迪拉：啥…  
那声音：坐在桌尾的诺伊尔的思绪随着厄齐尔的屁股想到了自己的，最近又圆了一圈，他伸手摸了摸。  
诺伊尔不服：嘿！我还没动作呢！  
身旁的赫韦德斯鄙视的看了他一眼。  
那声音：这时候诺伊尔觉得自己委屈极了，真想回家拥抱儿时的玩具熊，把脑袋埋进他松软、充满光泽、发亮的皮毛里。  
诺伊尔左右张望：我没有  
赫韦德斯：那熊娃娃你还留着？！  
那声音：那熊娃娃的确还留着。  
诺伊尔试图劝服大家，高喊：不！  
那声音：赫韦德斯这时心里奔过一百匹草泥马，因为他觉得自己在诺伊尔心里的地位显然还不如一只年代古早的玩具熊！遇到困难时诺伊尔不是应该来自己这里埋胸么？  
赫韦德斯望天：这声音在胡说什么？  
德拉克斯勒扭头看赫韦德斯：你为什么会让他埋胸？  
胡梅尔斯忧伤：一定是因为他俩感情好。  
德拉克斯勒隔着餐桌对胡梅尔斯：你闭嘴！  
那声音：他们的感情的确很好，并且他们之间的关系正像胡梅尔斯最害怕的那样。   
德拉克斯勒重新恶狠狠的盯着诺伊尔：哪样？  
那声音：埋胸这个动作，是个并不会因为没有大胸，而在床/////上被省略的前/////戏步骤。  
诺伊尔：没错，贝尼就喜欢这个，他可敏感了。  
赫韦德斯狠狠给了诺伊尔后脑勺一下。  
德拉克斯勒瞪得眼睛快脱眶后，缩回身子任命的摊在桌子上。  
那声音：那种美妙的感觉是相互的，赫韦德斯努力保持自己的毛发旺盛，还特意在那年夏天过后去植了新发。不过现在他觉得自己正是因为毛发稀疏而失宠。  
赫韦德斯哀号着将头磕在桌子上：快杀了我吧！  
诺伊尔震惊又温柔的看向赫韦德斯：哦真的么？！我没想到这会让你如此困扰，真是对不起。我怎么会爱那只熊而超过你呢！就算他全身都是毛，那也是你的身体最柔软。  
那声音：胡梅尔斯听了这话留下了两行鼻血。  
德拉克斯勒重新蹦起来：你什么意思！你为什么流鼻血？想挨揍么！  
胡梅尔斯：我没有别的意思我发誓，只是训练时撞到了鼻子。  
那声音：他撒谎！总是有人在撒谎。  
德拉克斯勒呲开了牙齿。  
胡梅尔斯向赫韦德斯投去了寻求帮助的一瞥。  
那声音：不过赫韦德斯并不在意，他内心觉得自己应该摸一把诺伊尔的臀，那强有力的感觉如果自己骑上去…  
胡梅尔斯甩开椅子奔向洗手间。  
德拉克斯勒不可置信的看着自己如父如兄的队友。  
赫韦德斯脸上开始冒烟。  
诺伊尔高兴的将手安放在赫韦德斯腰间：别想了，你不会成功的。不过今晚我们试试跟你的想象反过来。  
那声音：然而此时格策的注意力不在这，他正得意，他们老人家还要约时间看能力，自己则什么时候都可以做这些。例如上次在更衣室穿着罗伊斯的衣服打/////飞机。  
格策一下红了脸，头都不敢动。  
罗伊斯倒是转过来色情的看着他：我都不知道你这么饥渴，等下要不要我帮忙缓解一下你的相思苦。  
众人受到心灵创伤100%：那又要不要这么大方的承认跟说出来啊！！！你们倒是辩解一句好不好！！！  
那声音：只可惜，格策后来没能满足的到达顶点。  
罗伊斯：果然没有我还是不行。  
众人惊愕：你哪里来的自信！  
那声音：因为那个时候有人进来了——就是博阿滕。  
众人转移目标，博阿滕在视线下不安的动了动。  
那声音：但博阿滕丝毫没留意格策在干什么，他甚至没看到格策，因为那时他正抱着莱万吻得难舍难分。  
这下屋里每个人都饶有兴趣的盯住博阿滕。  
博阿滕淡定的摇头：这不是真的。  
那声音：就在这次与波兰的预选赛之后。  
博阿滕辩解：别这样，大家当时都在更衣室呢，并没有出现这一幕不是么？  
那声音：博阿滕是那么迫不及待的将莱万压在柜子上狠命亲吻。在他心里，这全是施魏因施泰格的错，都怪他在赛后搂着莱万不停说话。  
波多尔斯基面对施魏因施泰格翻盘：AHA！抓住你了！  
施魏因施泰格深情的看着波多尔斯基：那还不是因为他是个有一双蓝眼睛的波兰人。  
那声音：相信世上有鬼都不能相信男人这张嘴。况且现在，他就心里有鬼！  
波多尔斯基将椅子远离施魏因施泰格，之后面无表情的坐正身体。施魏因施泰格张圆嘴巴，半天未吐一词，深觉百口莫辩。  
博阿滕等不下去了：你不教训他？好，放着我来！  
波多尔斯基微笑：不劳你担心，我养的猪我心里有数。  
博阿滕上手未遂，悻悻的缩回头。  
那声音：这时博阿滕心底涌起了深深的嫉妒和自我痛恨，为什么自己不是队长！当了队长就算是被打被骂，都可以肆无忌惮的在队内秀恩爱！更可以在赛后搂着对家的队长灌心灵猪汤！  
众人点头均表示赞同。  
博阿滕则摸摸自己的脸，对它长得黑看不出脸红很满意。  
那声音：罗伊斯没有跟着大家的步伐，他还沉浸在格策穿着他球衣打/////飞机的画面里，并认真思考一会儿应该用怎样的体/////位，才会在不影响脚伤的前提下解决两人的问题。  
众人下巴掉下来。  
厄齐尔好奇的伸长脖子想要听的更清楚，赫韦德斯也伸长脖子想要学两招。  
罗伊斯翻了个白眼：真是够了，你每一条都要说出来么！  
那声音：最后他决定回到浴室，跪下为…  
众人集体无力：好无聊，这不就是最常用的那种！  
但是许尔勒，捂住耳朵一左一右拱开罗伊斯和格策：你们两个龌龊的家伙滚远点！起开都起开！我不要再和你们坐一起了！！！ 

 

那个搞笑视频，叫西部火枪手，想看自行搜索。


End file.
